pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
RTL Radio
Started on 1 may 1991 the television channel RTL 4 RTL 4 Radio'the radio station. This was a non stop cable and satellite radio station, officially broadcast from Luxembourg as Dutch temporary licenses were still forbidden. Fixed items were the satellite CD and the satellite disk. The slogans were among other things ''Do your self a favor with RTL 4 and friends for life, also a reference to the eponymous successful television program that was broadcast on RTL 4. The radio jingles were partly right to the tv-jingles that were told at the bumpers on RTL 4. On Friday, may 1, 1992 this station was renamed '''RTL Radio. From then on be between 7 am and 7 pm the programs presented. The format is classic hits 24 hours a day. Every hour there are news of three minutes, supplemented in the morning and evening rush hour with news flashes. Bart van Leeuwen presented three hours every weekday from 7 o'clock the morning program Yawning with Verma (jingle: get up with Van Leeuwen, start the day with Bart. In the program is attention to the weather forecast, the morning newspapers and a horoscope. The other presenters are Jan de Hoop, Marc Jacobs, Ron Bishop, Jan van der Putten, Tom Bailey, Jan de Boer and Martin Davidson. Top Format jingles name Jingleprodcuent also left warming up for Ruud, Leo van der Goot and Bart van Gogh. The DJs were announced as in this jingles your friend for life. Luc van Rooij is also one of the presenters. Ferry Size worked on a temporary basis at the station, so he was not referred to as''your friend for life'', but if your size for quite awhile. The transmitter has been therefore called The Station of the stars . Furthermore, in addition to the already well-known slogan friends for life also your way of Life and life in three Letters introduced. In addition to the cable was awarded the broadcasting frequency of 101.2 FM now. The transmitter didn't catch on at the listeners, after which the format was amended and the name in 1993 short time was renamed RTL Rock Radio. The name changed again in 1993 : Happy RTL became the new name. At the time of Happy RTL was broadcast every Saturday the Dutch Top 40 , presented by Bart van Leeuwen. Jan de Hope presents the Tea circles' Setup. In the same year, however, lose the transmitter frequency and the ether is only via cable to hear. From 8 August 1994 was once again the name RTL Rock Radio , but the classic-rock station led a marginal existence as a cable channel. At the merger of RTL and Veronica on 8 december 1994 in what would come to be called the Holland Media Group , this station was cleared out. At Veronica lived namely the desire to an alternate drive to start, set up by promoters Rob Stenders and Jan Hameed. This was the first Kink FM, which broadcast began on the RTL cable channel on 1 October 1995. Category:1991 introductions Category:1995 endings